Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (disambiguation). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Amy McKenna (line producer) Alan Burnett (co-producer) Sam Register (executive producer) Michael J. Luisi (executive producer) | music= Ryan Shore | editedby= Keef Bartkus | producedby= Brandon Vietti | storyby= Matt Wayne | teleplayby= Ernie Altbacker | directedby= Tim Divar | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown }} Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon is the twenty-fifth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 9, 2016, preceded by a Digital HD release on July 26. The film was made due to the success of the home video sales of the twenty-first direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, released two years before. Premise Scooby-Doo and the gang meet old and new friends alike, when the wrestlers of the WWE turn to off-road racing. But while out on the road, they meet the monster racer, Inferno. Synopsis Shaggy and Scooby are operating a food truck while the WWE Muscle Moto X is underway. The racers are going through the time trail to determine the order for the first part of the 3 day race. Among them is the Too Awesome by the Miz and Paige, the Celtic Cruiser by Sheamus, Goldust and Stardust, the Pamplona Especial by the Los Matadores and the Moscow Express by Team Russia. Paige is annoyed by Miz's ego, Sheamus is not too keen on teaming up with Goldust and Stardust and Team Russia is determine to win for Mother Russia. Mr. McMahon makes an interview with Micheal Cole, McMahon explains that the whole race was his daughter Stephanie's idea, Micheal asks his favorite to win and guess that it's his daughter and her husband Triple H, but McMahon says that she's too busy back at WWE. However, they saw a replay by Stephanie and Triple H as the Authority in the Company Car as they are in the race, much to McMahon's annoyance who finishes the interview. Shaggy and Scooby close up to watch the Undertaker begin his time trail. They join up with the rest of the gang eating DC pretzels which stand for "Dead Mans Curve" cause the pretzels are an exact copy of the route. The Legendmobile shows up with Team Legends Dusty Rhodes and the Undertaker himself, although Shaggy and Scooby are fans they find him scary in real life. As they're going down the track, another car storms in on the track pursuing the Legendmobile, the driver is a ghost with red skin proving he's no superstar. The rig uses a mechanical scorpion tail to crash the Legendmobile. The team is unharmed, but the demon reveals himself as Inferno and warns them to end the race. As a response Dusty attacks the demon, but he throws him down injuring him. Inferno escapes, but the Undertaker vows to make him pay. Dusty's unable to race until he recovers but states that he won't give up on his dream of using the money reward for the race to buy his grandchildren a ranch. WWE reporter Kofi Kingston asks Undertaker if he'll withdraw, but he answers no that he'll find the demon and take him down. Shaggy and Scooby attempted to leave, but Mr. McMahon offers them the task of stopping the demon and Fred accepts. That night they went on the track where the Demon Rig escaped, but found that the tracks don't lead anywhere. Velma does research on Marauders Mountain where in the 1930's there used to be races on the mountain in homemade hotrods. One day there was one driver who challenged them all and he was rather ruthless. But when he approached Dead Mans Curve, he was too late to stop and he fell down to his demise, but they say his ghost still haunts the mountain. Fred finds something different in the dirt and Velma identifies it as brimstone. At that moment the producer of the race Walter Qualls shows up and tells them to keep the mystery going as it means great publicity, but Fred refuses. They headed into the garage where the superstars are checking the engines for the race, they split up to ask them about the demon. Shaggy and Scooby ran into the Undertaker who recognizes them as Skinny Man and Dead Meat who defeated the Ghost Bear. Although they were afraid of him at first, they see that he's not that scary. El Torito suddenly climbs on Scooby's back amusing everyone. Velma asked Diego and Fernando, but they deny to have any reason to stop the race as they do it for the matador's honor. Fred and Daphne met up with Triple H who introduces Stephanie to them. Stephanie and Daphne immediately take a liking to each other, although Velma doesn't exactly. Mr. McMahon shows up and disaproves Stephaine competing for the race, but she's determine to prove that she can think of Muscle Moto X, plan it and win it. Qualls then announces that dinner's ready which gets Shaggy and Scooby's attention. Shaggy and Scooby see the case with the million dollar prize for the race and talk about what to buy with it. Dusty is annoyed that Qualls is going on with the race despite the demon and leaves. Taker understands his feelings and says that he's out as well. Qualls is against this, but Stephanie walks by and says that Scooby and Shaggy would make great teammates. Qualls accepts this right away, McMahon offers them the chance, and although they're both scared and happy they accept. The gang and Taker meet Big Earl who customize all the cars who's annoyed that he's paying for his kids in college. He shows them that the Legendmobile is in pieces and all that's left is the wheel. Fred offers to give Earl a hand in giving Taker new wheels. They also find powder on Earl's shoulder which Velma says it's talcum powder that they use in airbags. Staphanie and Triple H leave to get manicures and invites Daphne's to join them to Velma's dismay. Fred worked with the mechanics all night and makes quite an impression of them. The next day was the first day of the Muscle Moto X. The first leg will take them past the Deadwood Forest, they'll use sky drone camera's to keep an eye on the race from the air. Team Takers new wheel happens to be the food truck Shaggy and Scooby worked in now called "The Scoobinator". Undertaker isn't sure about it being a food truck, but Shaggy and Scooby don't have any problem with it. Fred's very sleepy from working all night and falls asleep right before he could tell him how to get more speed. The race began with the cars taking off, but the Scoobinator is going way too slow much to Taker's annoyance. Kofi Kingston rides on one of the drones to follow the superstars and see's Team Russia has already took damage, but each superstar is equipped with magnetic boots to make repairs as the race goes on. El Torito jumps on the hood of the Celtic Cruiser causing Sheamus to go off road while El Torito gets back on the Pamplona Especial safely. Sheamus is annoyed by Goldust and Stardust that he tells them to get lost and to his surprise, they disappeared. The Company Car takes the lead and Daphne is cheering Stephanie on with Velma reminding her that Shaggy and Scooby are in the race as well. The Russians hit the Too Awesome, but Miz doesn't do anything about and just brags about himself annoying Paige. The Demon Rig shows up again just before they could reach Deadwood Bridge which Inferno sets on fire. The superstars waste no time and make it past the burning bridge safely. The Rig goes after the Company Car, Kofi tries to get in close, but the drones got messed up when he tried. Daphne fears for Stephanie, but Velma notices that Mr. McMahon hasn't appeared in any of the cameras. Daphne wakes up Fred who shouts to push the red button on the dashboard. The Scoobinator approaches the burning bridge and while cowering, Scooby pushes the red button and boasters emerge from the rear and the truck takes off like a rocket. They make it across the bridge safely and quickly catch up to the Demon Rig, but Inferno creates a smoke screen and vanishes. The Company Car crosses the finish line first, followed by the Scoobinator in second and the Pamplona Especial in third. Sheamus angered that he lost is surprised to find the brothers returned, but didn't say where they went. At dinner, Micheal and Kofi gives interviews with the superstars, Stephanie and Triple H won the 30 second head-start for the next race, Lana is outraged that they lost and openly mocks Rusev angering him, Team Taker is praised for taking second place despite their setbacks, Miz is once again bragging about himself and how Paige was terrible. Outraged, Paige gets into a wrestling fight bringing Triple H, Rusev and Lana in as well. Mr. McMahon breaks up the fight and the superstars complain about their teammates and McMahon puts Rusev and Miz in the Moscow Express and Lana and Paige in Too Awesome. Dusty oversees everything with Goldust and Stardust and thinks the curse of the demon is just beginning. Velma suggests that they could look for clues, but Daphne has plans to talk to Stephanie about employment opportunities at the WWE as a wrestle-wear designer. Velma acts bitter about this and Daphne doesn't know why. Later that night, Shaggy and Scooby run out of food while sleeping and go to the Scoobinator to make sandwiches. They spot Inferno on the hood of the Company Car and pursues them when they spot him. Miz is out jogging when he intercepts the demon determine not to get mauled like he did before. They engage in a match waking everyone else. When Miz used his Figure-four-leg lock on Inferno, but he retaliates, knocks him down and disappears. Miz couldn't believe that he got out of it fearing he's losing his awesome. Earl examines the Company Car and the only damage was that the oil line was cut while the other cars were ok. Undertaker praise Shaggy and Scooby for stopping the demon from sabotaging the other cars and Velma finds talcum powder on the ground. Triple H answers that he changed the airbags right after the race. McMahon tries to talk Stephanie out of the race, but she wouldn't back down cause she's driving the next race. The second leg of the race begins with the Company Car getting a 30 second head start, Lana and Paige are in the Too Awesome and Rusev and the Miz in the Moscow Express. As they head out, the gang saw Mr. McMahon leave wondering where he's going. Sheamus gets rammed after getting distracted by the brothers and they disappear once more. The racers approach the end of the road by the river, but the cars are rigged to drive on water. As the race continues on water, Paige realizes that Lana is holding back so Rusev can win. Suddenly the Demon Rig emerges from the water and begins attacking the Celtic Cruiser with the Scorpion Tail causing it to fall behind. It turns it attention to the Too Awesome, seeing Lana in trouble, he sacrifices his position to save her. The Rig goes after the Company Car, Triple H gets out to brawl with Inferno. He's knocked back into the Company Car and the Scoobinator attacks the Rig. They came upon a fork in the river and the Scoobinator and the Demon Rig take the wrong route, the Rig destroys the engine with the Scorpion Tail and to make matters worse they were heading right for a waterfall. Kofi tries to help, but Inferno causes his drones to crash, although Kofi survives with the camera. The rest of the racers return to the land and the Company Car finishes in first place once again, but Kofi shows that Team Taker's in danger. Undertaker grabs a link of sausages. The Scoobinator goes over the falls and explodes. When it seemed that Team had died, they find that they survived by using the sausages as a lasso. Everyone is relieved that they're ok, but the gang notices that the demon is getting more dangerous. They go over the suspects, Mr. McMahon is nowhere to be found and Big Earl since he needs money. That night, the racers had a meeting and Mr. McMahon states that the show will go on despite Inferno. Team Taker is disappointed that they're out, especially Taker who wanted to use his share of the prize money to create a puppet show. Stephanie announces that The Authority gets another head start, but the other superstars are disgusted that they won twice even though the demon showed up and Stephanie announces that they won't use the head start for the final race after all. The gang asks McMahon where he went for the two races, but he was rather upset that they consider him a suspect and assures them that he's innocent, but Velma is unsure. Daphne attempts to comfort Stephanie about her father, but she says that he works them hard because their family and she worked harder than anyone to impress him. Daphne says that her father is a wealthy businessman too, but could never work for him, but it didn't make Stephanie feel better cause she's frustrated about the race. Daphne tells this to Velma who warns her that Stephanie may turn on her, but she doesn't mind cause Velma's her real best friend pleasing her. Shaggy and Scooby play toro with El Torito, glad that they won't have to race, but they spoke too soon when they see that the Mystery Machine is their new car for the race. The final leg of the race will take them to Mauraders Mountain and back to the first starting line. The rest of the gang goes with them for the final race as they have an idea to stop Inferno. They found that the drones from the previous races have been disrupted meaning that the Demon Rig could be operated by remote control, but when he shows up for the final race, they're going to override his signals and stop him. As the race begins up the mountain, Sheamus begins to like the brothers who were playing bagpipes, the Company Car takes the lead when the Demon Rig shows up again and knocks the Mystery Machines parachute off making it going down Dead Mans Curve more dangerous. One by one the Rig knocks the cars aside, when it goes for the Too Awesome, Lana orders Rusev to take the Demon Rig leaving Miz in the Moscow Express and Lana joins him abandoning Paige. They were knocked off the Rig and landed on the Moscow Express, they knock Miz out and lands on the Too Awesome. Miz and Paige decided to take down the demon and texts the others to join in. They all work to stop the demon. Sheamus climbs aboard the Rig with the Celtic Sword and slices off the scorpion tail, when he attempts to attack Inferno, he knocks him off and everyone gets left behind. The Mystery Machine gets past them and Fred attempts to disrupts his signals, but he drops the remote out the window. Undertaker decides to face down Inferno personally and has Shaggy and Scooby to drive. As they wrestle, Fred tells them to stay on Inferno, but they aren't sure about it, but Daphne increases their confidence by reminding them that the DC pretzels are an exact copy of the route. As they drive off Dead Mans Curve the Rig and the Company Car's parachutes pop out and the Mystery Machine fires cables to the Rig saving them. The weight between the two vehicles cause the Rig to fall faster, the Mystery Machine takes the lead. Inferno jumps on the Mystery Machine while Undertaker takes control of the Rig. The Mystery Machine finishes first and flings Inferno away after coming to a screeching halt. The Rig finishes second and Taker wastes no time resuming to fight Inferno. Inferno recovers after being knocked down, but Taker grabs him and performs the Tombstone Piledriver on him knocking him out cold. Inferno is unmasked as Triple H, the gang suspected he had to be a superstar when he broke out of Miz's wrestling hold, but he wasn't the only behind all of this and they all looked at Stephanie who didn't deny it. Paige doesn't get it cause they were both seen in the car during the races, but what they saw was an inflatable airbag dummy. Stephanie was driving the Company Car with remote motion control gear so she could drive while siting in the passengers seat while Triple H controlled the Rig with the same gear. But at the second race they swapped positions in cause anyone suspected Triple H. When Inferno cut the oil line he was really swapping the airbags between the dummies which explained the talcum powder, he only cut the line to cover his tracks when Shaggy and Scooby saw him. Mr. McMahon explains that he wasn't at the races because he was practicing the national anthem which he plans to sing at the closing ceremony. Stephaine says that the reason she did it was to show her father that she could win and make Muscle Moto X a huge success. He tells her that he always knew she could and that the only reason he didn't want her to race was that he didn't want her to get hurt. But he still turns them over to the authorities, but is confident that they'll learn their lesson and his lawyers will have it sorted out in a day since the couple really are that darn good. Team Taker wins the money, Undertaker will use his share to create his puppet show, but Shaggy and Scooby decided to give their share to Dusty for his American dream. Dusty is really thankful and that he feels all better. Lana and Rusev give them flowers as a sign of good sportsmanship. Taker announces that the bell tolls to honor Team Takers triumph and all the WWE superstars. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scooby-Doo ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Michael Cole * Los Matadores ** El Torito ** Diego ** Fernando * Team Russia ** Rusev ** Lana * Goldust * Stardust * Sheamus * Paige * The Miz * Team Legends ** Dusty Rhodes ** Undertaker * Vince McMahon * Kofi Kingston * Big Earl * Walter Qualls Villains: * The Authority ** Stephanie McMahon ** Triple H * Inferno Other characters: * Stadium audience * Restaurant patrons * Family watching at home * Cameraman * Paradmedic * Hotrod racers ** Racer of Inferno legend * Nedley Blake * Miscellaneous mechanics * Ghost Bear * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Police officer 3 * Vince McMahon's lawyers Locations * Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge ** Broadcast booth ** Marauders Mountain *** Dead Man's Curve ** Garage ** Chalet ** Motel ** Deadwood Forest *** Deadwood Bridge ** Spire Lake * Moscow, Russia Objects * Burgers * TV * Sky drone cameras * D.C. Pretzels * Skinny Man's Dead Meat on a Bun * Super Duper Scooby Dooby Sub Sandwich * Velma's tablet * Scooby Snacks box * Fred's flashlight * Sulfur * Daphne's Takemotos * Talcum powder * Popcorn * Rusev's magnetic boots * Pizza * Doughnut * Triple H's magnetic boots * Pencils * Sheamus's Celtic sword * Airbag dummies Vehicles * Legendmobile * Too Awesome * Company Car * Celtic Cruiser * Moscow Express * Pamplona Especial * Scoobinator * Demon Rig * Ambulance * Big Earl's pick-up * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Mystery Inc. are at Muscle Moto X, because of solving the mystery of the Ghost Bear at WrestleMania in the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. ** Shaggy and Scooby take on their respective guises of Skinny Man and Dead Meat again. ** The Miz is taking a nightly jog again (repeating to himself "Who's awesome? I'm awesome."). ** The Miz is eager to fight Inferno because of so easily being taken down by the Ghost Bear. Notes/trivia * Kate Micucci who voices Velma in the TV series, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, replaces Mindy Cohn. * is credited as Grey DeLisle Griffin in the trailer. * Some of the stadium members are reused character models of the waitress and Laura from the direct-to-video films, Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, respectively. * It's revealed that Daphne's pair of Mary Jane shoes are from a make called Takemotos, and that her father bought them. It's unknown if she meant the pair she was wearing in this film or since the beginning of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! TV series. * "The Star-Spangled Banner" is uncredited. * This film is dedicated to Dusty Rhodes who died in 2015. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None (although Scooby and Shaggy do dress up Dead Meat and Skinny Man, respectively). * Scooby Snacks: bribe. * "Zoinks" count: 3 (or 4 if one counts one of them being used in a flashback). * "Zoink" count: 1 (by Scooby). * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 1. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unknown if Lana and Rusev are married like they are in real-life. * Velma's tablet says both "Marauders Mountain" and "Marauder's Mountain". * Shaggy says he doesn't know how to drive, which is most certainly not true, as even in the recent DTVs such as in Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright, he drove, and had a license in Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness. Home media * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo released by Warner Home Video on August 9, 2016. * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 9, 2016. * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 8, 2016. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo! and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon Trailer Images Curse of the Speed Demon Blu cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo. Curse of the Speed Demon DVD cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * Buy in HD at iTunes (US) * Buy in HD at Amazon.com }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon